


Молоко и мед

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beorn knows, Hurt Kíli, M/M, The Milky Way above, UST, giant bees and sunny meadows, milk & honey & love, nightingale's love songs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нам остается сделать ход на линию вперед, и нам помогут молоко и мед (с) Сплин<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Молоко и мед

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishmedunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/gifts).



> Фик написан по заявке **мышь-медуница** для феста Tolkien-PJ Fest 2015

  


Не тихо. Совсем нет. Бомбур храпит, Бифур стонет во сне, Ори бормочет что-то о чернилах и острых перьях, а может, о чокнутых и петрушке, отсюда не разобрать.

И очень тепло.

Кили открывает один глаз и тут же закрывает его. Солнце слишком яркое, бьет горячим косым лучом в лицо. Все остальные, даже хоббит, все еще спят мертвецким сном (Кили вздрагивает от мрачности этой мысли), кто-то уткнувшись в плечо соседа, кто-то зарывшись в охапку соломы. Вечером Кили не стал укладываться на помост вповалку с изможденными сотоварищами, все еще рассерженный на брата, ушел в дальний угол, отвернулся, спиною чувствуя укоризненный взгляд.

И вот теперь лежит у самого выхода на веранду, а дверь открыта настежь, и восходящее солнце наперегонки с ветром дышит в лицо.

Кили отсекает бурчание чьих-то желудков, сонное ворчание и свист Бофура, совиное уханье неспокойно спящегоОина. Кили прислушивается к совсем другим звукам.

Не тихо. Совсем нет. Соловей старательно и четко выводит свою песню так близко, как будто устроился над самым ухом. Странная птица. Ночные птицы разве поют по утрам? Кили поднимается и тихонько крадется на веранду. Доски пружинят под босыми ногами самую чуточку. Он садится прямо на горячий настил, прижимается спиной к дубовым балясинам. Он почти ослеп, так жарко льется сверху солнечный свет. Сколько он сидит так, слепой и размякший, вслушиваясь в осторожные трели? Наконец, пообвыкнув, из-под ладони Кили всматривается в близлежащие кудрявые заросли жасмина, где прячется соловей. Вот и он. В просвет между листьев Кили видит крошечную серенькую птичку. Птичье горло вибрирует от усилия, и видно, как непросто соловью дается чарующая песня, что разносится окрест.

— Уить-уить, так-так-так-так-так…

— Не допел ночную песнь? — фыркает Кили, не сдержавшись.

И — как обрезало. Только — фырррр! — крылья взметнулись. И нет птицы. Нет песни, такой тревожной и неуместной в золотом сиянии нарождающегося дня.

Кили мотает спутанными волосами, как будто отгоняя тень, пробежавшую по нему, коснувшуюся вспотевшей спины холодными когтистыми лапками. К чему думать о дурном, когда мир вокруг кажется сказкой. Эльфийские вычурные красоты не тронули его так, как это слепящее утро на простой деревянной веранде, утопающей в цветах. Кили спрыгивает в цветник Беорна и идет, стараясь ступать осторожно между холодных высоких стеблей, между полных росы чашечек цветов. Земля уже теплая, а некоторые цветы поднимаются в его рост, качают пышными головами, и лепестки их мимолетно прикасаются к его щекам, когда он проходит.

Он не знает названий всех этих цветов и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает. Он сам будто неприметная ночная птица, засидевшаяся до утра на ветке, допевающая никому не нужную жалобную песню под обжигающими лучами солнца, в дневном мире, принадлежащем громогласным угольным скворцам, наглым ярким сорокам, быстрым воробьям, невесомым и невидимым жаворонкам.

Представив себя маленькой грустной птичкой, Кили смеется вслух — и стайка синих бабочек взлетает с мохнатого стебля.

— Я думал, это цветы! — диву дается Кили, но не останавливается, идет дальше.

Огромные пчелы снуют в цветах, не обращая на него никакого внимания, в липовой рощице видны остроконечные соломенные шляпы ульев. Там, где кончается цветник и начинается пестрый луг, Кили останавливается. Луг убегает под сень дубов, таких огромных и скрюченных, что они заслоняют полнеба. Остальные полнеба загромождены горами. И не сразу поймешь — какие из них настоящие, а какие эфемерны, сложены из громад облаков.

Кили падает на подушку из трав, мягких, как шелк, пышных, как волосы.

Его мир теперь — стальной серп месяца, идеальный, будто Махалом выкованный, небо в венке из луговых травок и цветов, простых, незатейливых, тех, что ему с детства знакомы. Васильки — синие, как глаза. Маки — нежные, как губы.

Кили не хочет искать глупые сравнения, не хочет сейчас открываться образам, которые и так немилосердно мучают его последние годы. Небо смотрит сверху с жалостью и лаской, солнечный глаз прищурен, скрыт мимолетным облаком, серп месяца дрожит: видать, Махал выковал и опустил в ледяную купель — остывать, закаляться. Травы шуршат и пляшут, качаются и баюкают, как будто гладят измученное сердце наживо, и он чувствует: вот-вот станет немного легче, вот-вот обручи, сжавшие грудь, лопнут… Ну, хотя бы ослабнут.

Ему просто нужно еще немного полежать здесь, таким, как есть — одиноким, беспомощным и слабым. На чужой теплой земле за сотни лиг от дома. Он полежит еще немного, чтобы тело впитало волшебную мощь — силы солнца, неба, птичьего гомона, земли-основы основ, подземных источников, текущих в самых глубинах по венам подгорных недр. Тогда, набравшись сил, сможет снова идти вперед, сможет снова смотреть, как его брат стоит на краю гибели.

По правде говоря, он готов сам тысячу раз кинуться впереди всех под любые мечи и стрелы, лишь бы не видеть этого — как Фили стоит на краю гибели.

День льется как медленная плавная река, наполняя его теплом и солнцем. Он лежит, то открывая глаза, то смежив ресницы, то ли спит-дремлет и видит сны, то ли мечтает, и мечты проплывают перед глазами призрачными летучими кораблями.  
Камушек, что дала мать, прожигает карман данной ей невыполнимой клятвой. Каждый раз, когда Фили бросается под ноги троллям, прыгает на спину гоблину, сует факел в оскаленную морду варга, сердце Кили, рвано колотящееся в горячке боя, шепчет: «не вернется он — не вернешься ты».

Он не может сказать Фили: умерь свой шаг, усмири свой пыл. Может только кричать в ярости. Но Фили горд, Фили смел, Фили всегда готов заслонить собой младшего брата. Говорят, Кили безрассуден сверх меры — о нет, Фили заставляет его быть осмотрительнее хрупкого слепого старца, упрямство и страсть Фили заставляет Кили обдумывать каждый выпад, просчитывать каждый выстрел. Вот только думать ему приходится быстро, а действовать — еще быстрее.

Кили слишком хорошо помнит, как, давно еще, в Синих горах, в их дом принесли Фили с его первой взрослой охоты, и сперва Кили смеялся: ведь брат стал рыжим. А потом плакал, смывая кровь с волос и лица. Нет, пока в его силах — он не отступится, даже если придется кричать на брата и требовать от него осмотрительности. Он слишком жаждет Торинового одобрения, добрых слов или хотя бы кивка. То, что Кили получает от Торина легко и всегда, Фили дается слишком дорого. Ториновы улыбки, дарованные Фили — как монетки скупца.

Кили зол на брата до слез. И они, крупные, горячие, скатываются по щекам, по шее, пока шумят вокруг травы, пока несутся облака над головой, кажется, задевая его макушку.

Фили находит его в полдень. И это невыносимо — вдруг увидеть его, заслоняющего солнце. Кили не может не почувствовать это присутствие. Словно все звуки стали резче, все запахи — сильнее и приторнее, словно все птицы вокруг на миг замолкли, чтобы тут же запеть с еще большим рвением.

Фили молча садится рядом. Не поворачивая головы, Кили видит его чуть сгорбленную светлую спину, и золото влажных волос, переброшенных через левое плечо, и краешек опущенных ресниц, и острый абрис скулы.

Фили стелет на землю платок, на платок ставит кувшин и горшок с маслом, кладет половину Беорнова медового хлеба.

— Поешь, — говорит он.

Запах меда так силен, так сладок, Кили все еще упрямится, не хочет говорить с братом, слишком живо еще воспоминание, как тряс его после подземелий, орков и варгов, как кричал (почти беззвучно, чтоб другие не расслышали), но больно до хрипоты.

Он не может устоять. Слюна во рту уже сладкая, как мед. Кили приподнимается на локтях — примятая трава пахнет еще сильнее, пахнет свежим летним сеном, — он хватает хлеб и откусывает, жует, давясь солнечным вкусом, глядит, как Фили отпивает из запотевшего кувшина, и молоко струйками течет по его губам, шее и голой груди.

Он отставляет кувшин в сторону, вытирает ладонью губы, но на шее все еще блестит влага, и Кили хочется собрать ее губами, вылизать шею дочиста, а потом толкнуть Фили в грудь, чтоб упал в траву (о, его глаза расширятся от удивления), и тогда можно будет приникнуть к ямке между ключиц ртом, прижать руку к сердцу, слушая отклик на каждое свое движение.

Он кашляет, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Но Фили все равно не видит.

Фили выглядит усталым, он не поднимает глаз, плетет что-то из травинок и цветов, ломая сочные стебли.

— Не ругай меня больше, — говорит Фили, сосредоточенно работая над плетением.

— Я не смогу, — пожимает плечами Кили. — Это невозможно контролировать. Поймешь, когда почувствуешь.

Фили резко поворачивает голову, золотые пряди шуршат по голой, покрытой испариной спине, будто трава на ветру.

Синие глаза смотрят с укором.

— Когда почувствую что? — спрашивает он.

Кили видит, что тот начинает злиться, и сдается. Он не может сейчас, в колыбели из трав, солнца и воздуха, густого, как мед, думать о тени, страхе, о рыжих от крови волосах.

Он тычется лбом в раскаленное, покрасневшее от солнечных лучей плечо брата, пахнущее потом и горячим речным песком, бурчит свое неразборчивое и стыдное:

— Прости.

— Я не сержусь, — тут же смягчается Фили.

Он нахлобучивает на голову Кили свое нелепое сооружение, стебельки и бутоны качаются перед глазами Кили, и он фыркает. Васильки и маки.

— Хочешь? — Фили уже набивает трубку, высекает искру.

К ароматам луга примешивается такой знакомый и сладкий дымок. Трубка Фили выбелена временем, отполирована осторожными пальцами до лунного блеска. Он передает ее Кили, и Кили затягивается, весь наполняется кружащим голову дымом.

Пауза между ними тянется, как медово-карамельная нить. Глаза Фили тревожны, он морщит нос и отбирает трубку, чтобы выпустить новое колечко дыма. Стряхивает тревогу одним махом, вместе с рассеявшимся дымом. И вот Фили уже такой, как всегда. Он собран и закрыт, он как будто не здесь, не с ним. Он снова далеко впереди.

— Беорн прибил шкуру варга на дубе у ворот, — краешком губ усмехается Фили. — На кол голову гоблина насадил. Такой союзник нам бы не помешал.

— Он вернулся? — удивляется Кили.

Он ищет на лице брата ту мягкую улыбку, что осветила его лицо, выплыв из ниоткуда, всего несколько мгновений назад. Кили разочарован, ранен, как будто у него снова отобрали что-то, оторвали кусок плоти, и вот он кровоточит.

 

Над ними нависает тень. Неужто случайная туча набежала — и прольется дождем?

Они глядят вверх.

Беорн мрачен и огромен, его голова теряется где-то в облаках, и глаза недобро блестят. Беорн переводит тяжелый взгляд с одного на другого.

— К моим услугам, ха? — утробно рычит он.

— Фили…

— И Кили! К вашим услугам.

— Тогда пошли, Фили и Кили.

Они вскакивают и бегут за Беорном, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, как будто им снова по двадцать. Кили оглядывается — позади лишь примятая трава да перевернутый кувшин, да крошки медового хлеба подбирает шустрый скворец.  
Беорн торопит, покрикивая на них сверху.

Они возвращаются к ульям, сараям, веселым и трудолюбивым овцам, таскающим на своих широких спинах Беорнову утварь. И через мгновение кругом — пчелы, мягкий вибрирующий зов из ульев — тысячекрылый теплый гул. Беорн достает из карманов кожаного передника огромную глиняную трубку и два плоских ножа, раскуривает трубку (Кили хихикает: ее чаша размером с горшок), а ножи сует в руки Фили и Кили. Кили касается кромки пальцем — остер, но не так чтобы очень. Фили крутит свой странный плоский нож в руках, он обескуражен, но в ловких пальцах нож летает и вертится, сверкая на солнце.

Беорн пыхает своей трубкой и снимает островерхую крышу с одного из ульев. Горько-пряный, густой дым валит из трубки, растекаясь вокруг. Дым не едкий, даже приятный, но пчелы недовольно басовито жужжат. Беорн вытаскивает сияющую рамку меда и осторожно передает Фили.

— Срезаешь самые крышечки, — объясняет он, — а потом кладешь вот сюда. А вместилище сюда.

Овца подбегает, подставляя спину, на которой берестяной короб. Вторая овца тут как тут: на ней миска, куда Фили сбрасывает срезанный воск. Кили смотрит, как ловко Фили орудует плоским ножом, как будто делал это всю жизнь.

— Не спи! — прикрикивает Беорн и тоже дает Кили медовые соты.

Рамка тяжела, полна душистого меда. Кили осторожно ведет ножом по краешку, вспарывая запечатанные ячейки.  
Мед на его пальцах липкий и яркий, рыжий, он слизывает его, не сдерживая стона. Он ловит на себе странные взгляды Фили, но сейчас некогда думать, что они означают, ведь вскрытая рамка уложена в короб, а следующая на подходе.

Сам Беорн давит соты могучими пальцами, и мед стекает в посудину густо и сладко.  
Полчища пчел над ними будто подвешены на невидимых нитях и раскачиваются в завитках дыма, и гудят. Беорн, кажется, гудит вместе с ними, его горловое «хммммммм» вибрирует и множится стократным эхом, и, купаясь в волнах не то песни, не то ворожбы, Кили и Фили находят общий ритм, двигаясь вдвоем слаженно и легко, — как только они могут, с детства. Кили заворожен всем, что кружит его в этом танце: жарким маревом, знойным воздухом, пропитанным запахами сладости и цветения, восковыми пленками, лопающимися под острым лезвием и отдающими текучий янтарный мед, и самим Фили, чья влажная кожа блестит, чьи мышцы работают, перекатываясь под светлой кожей, и для Кили их игра — тоже чары. Лицо Фили разгладилось и посветлело, он тянется руками вверх, разминая уставшие плечи, и смеется, когда две пчелы-великанши садятся на кончики его перепачканных в меду пальцев.

— Они не ужалят? — Кили косится на Беорна.

— Нет, не бойся моих крошек! — Беорн довольно ухает. — Не обидят твоего...

— Брата, — торопится подсказать Кили и краснеет вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, отворачивается.

Беорн снова гудит свое низкое, блаженное, всеведущее «хмммммм», и они продолжают.

Кили наконец снимает рубаху, сворачивает волосы в узел липкими пальцами, он сам — мед и горячий зенит; золотые шестигранники плывут перед глазами бесконечным совершенным лабиринтом, он восхищается неутомимыми строителями, изо дня в день создающими такое чудо.

Он представляет себе далекий, еще незнакомый Эребор лабиринтом восковых шестигранных переходов, наполненных жидким золотом.

Он поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Фили.

— Чудо! — выдыхает Кили с восторгом, показывая ему соты.

— Чудо, — Фили согласно кивает, и что-то в его голосе, таком же горячем и текучем, как все вокруг, заставляет Кили задохнуться от жгучего предчувствия. В нем зарождается, ворочаясь, надежда на невозможное. А вдруг?.. А что, если?..

— Ты чудо, — отвернувшись, шепчет Фили, но Кили слышит.

Он с утроенной энергией принимается за дело, работает без передышки, принимая от Беорна рамку за рамкой, пока подбежавшая новая овца, черная и сердитая, не толкает его кудрявым боком. Отдышавшись, Кили видит, что она принесла на спине поднос, на котором покачивается дубовая ведерная кружка, полная молока.

— Фили! — зовет Кили брата. — Ты же любишь.

Фили пьет, не отрывая жадных глаз от Кили, пчелы вьются над его головой, а Кили чувствует, что уплывает куда-то от этого невыносимого и желанного жара, словно его опалили огнем — и бросили, не остудив, плавиться и искрить.

О-о-о!

Беорн окатывает его водой из ведра, и Кили, вытаращив глаза, хватает ртом воздух под довольный хохот Фили. Ясность тут же возвращается к нему, в отместку он пинает Беорна в ногу, но это все равно, что пинать утес. Беорн утробно хохочет вместе с Фили, пока Кили обсыхает в стороне под сочувственное блеяние черной овцы.

 

Они трудятся до самого вечера, пока солнце не прячется в дубовой роще, пока цветы в саду Беорна не закрывают свои бутоны.

— Хорошо работаете вместе, — говорит напоследок им Беорн.

И пристально смотрит на Фили:

— Когда будет нужно, можешь звать на помощь, принц-под-горой, я откликнусь.

Фили кланяется, он задумчив и устал, но это совсем другая усталость, не та, что была утром, Кили видит разницу. Фили идет вперед, а Беорн ловит Кили за рукав, приседает перед ним на корточки (и все равно он выше, он башня, он скала), говорит очень тихо, но с нажимом:

— Ты его мед, он твое молоко. Не жди слишком долго.

Не дает опомниться, подталкивает Кили в спину в нужном направлении, а сам бурчит себе под нос что-то о глупых мальчишках, и его овцы хором блеют вокруг, будто смеются.

Кили бежит за братом, сбивая вечернюю росу с ветвей, где же он, где? Вот, кажется, мелькнула золотая макушка в подсолнечных цветах, и, те, обманутые, не знают, куда поворачивать свои головы.

Кили догоняет Фили, окликает.

— Почему ты всегда убегаешь от меня? — жалуется он. — Как быстро бы я ни бежал, ты всегда рвешься вперед, всегда на шаг впереди.

«На шаг ближе к погибели», — думает он.

Фили все еще светится после медосбора. Он смотрит внимательно, прямо в сердце.

— Я старше, — пожимает он плечами. — Я всегда буду на шаг впереди, чтобы знать, что там... Что тебе сказал Беорн?

Первый порыв — промолчать. По привычке. Загнать все снова глубоко, законопатить. Но… Может, сегодня, в этом волшебном месте, все возможно? Даже… невозможное?

— Я твой мед, ты мое молоко, — говорит Кили, вдруг набравшись храбрости.

Это все земля, это все солнечный свет, отраженный в глазах Фили, это все медовый запах — они дают ему силы.

Фили отворачивается так быстро, что Кили почти не успевает увидеть страх в его глазах. Почти.

— Ты боишься? — он не верит своим глазам. — Меня боишься?

— Не тебя. За тебя боюсь.

— А я устал за тебя бояться!

Фили ускоряет шаг.

Кили кажется, он сейчас лопнет от невозможности донести до упрямца простую истину: он не выживет, если потеряет Фили.

Он продирается сквозь чащу высоких цветов, чтобы догнать, напомнить Фили о чуде сегодняшнего дня. Не дать снова отдалиться, отказаться признать, что все изменилось сегодня между ними.

Кили кажется, эта погоня длится вечно. Наконец, он выскакивает вслед за братом на поляну.

Они упираются в стожок скошенной травы, как в тупик. Над ними уже – звездная ночь, и вдали галдят в доме гномы за вечерним столом, пони перекликаются на дальнем пастбище. В ветвях липы отзывается недавний знакомец — соловей.

Кили толкает Фили в сено. Зарывает в травы, и сам проваливается вслед, хватает запястья, шепчет в шею Фили что-то бессвязное, в унисон с птичьей жалобной песней.

Он цепляется за одну лишь фразу, которая вдруг стала иметь для него смысл:

— Я твой мед, ты мое молоко.

Фили замирает, перестав барахтаться в сене.

— Что ты… Что за чушь? — наконец хмурится он.

Но Кили видит, как странно блестят его глаза сквозь перепутанные пряди.

— Не чушь. И никогда не было чушью. Не говори, что не увидел, не понял сегодня. Я не могу больше молчать, прости.

— Я не сержусь, — по привычке откликается Фили и умолкает, прижав Кили к себе. Кили слышит, как быстро сердце колотится в его груди. Над ними течет молоко звездной реки, и он не может молчать, даже если слова причиняют боль. Наверно, так и поет соловей — потому что не может иначе.

Он говорит и говорит, нагромождая в своем признании все подряд — и первую охоту, и варгов, и гоблинов, и опасные вылазки в Синих горах, и то, как сильно он боится потерять Фили.

Фили поворачивает голову. Кили кажется, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то темное, растревоженное.

— Боишься меня потерять, значит… И только. Я буду осторожнее впредь, — холодно говорит он, пытаясь отстраниться. 

Но Кили держит. Злость на упрямца помогает решиться.

Он целует раскрывшиеся в удивлении губы, вкладывая в поцелуй все несказанные слова и желания.

И вот уже Фили тянет его к себе, поцелуй длится, пока Кили не начинает хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Соловьиные ноты звенят в ушах, и мир вокруг идет колесом — то ли от запаха сена, то ли от вкуса губ Фили, то ли оттого, как отчаянно Фили держится за него, не выпуская из рук ни на миг.

— Проклятый Беорн, вот старый медведь, — задыхаясь, рычит Фили, — откуда ему было знать об этом, если даже сам я не знал, не верил...

Кили затыкает ему рот поцелуем, слизывает сладкую пыльцу со щеки. И снова говорит.

— Да, я боюсь тебя потерять. И боюсь найти. Боюсь, что все это просто сон, что я проснусь завтра на полу в соломе, а тебя нет рядом, и все будет, как прежде. Я не хочу тебя отпускать, но если решишь, что хочешь уйти, я… отпущу, — Кили не может остановиться. Он скажет сейчас — или никогда.

Его рука, сжимающая волосы Фили в кулаке, дрожит. Кили смотрит вверх, и звезды обрушиваются на него, а серп месяца угрожающе целит в сердце.

— Я слишком люблю тебя.

— Кили, — шепчет Фили, осторожно освобождая прядь за прядью из намертво сцепленных пальцев. — Я никуда не уйду. Нет другого места в Арде, где я так же сильно хотел бы быть сейчас.

Кили ослабляет хватку. Фили целует его в ухо и спрашивает:

— Не думай обо мне. Хватит. Чего ты — чего ты хочешь сейчас?

— Тебя, только тебя.

— Я твой, и всегда был твой.

Фили шуршит сеном, борется со штанами и их завязками. Его светлое тело в темноте — как удар, как соловьиная трель, остро, под ребро. Все это происходит на самом деле. Фили шипит, отбрасывая острые соломинки, а потом перелезает на Кили и балансирует так, уложив руки тому, все еще дрожащему и жалкому, на плечи, крепко обняв коленями его бедра. Они оба тонут в сене, его сильный нежный аромат дразнит, но терпкий запах Фили дразнит сильнее. Фили чихает и смеется, уткнувшись лбом Кили в плечо. У него совершенно пьяный, нереальный смех

Руки Кили гладят тело, тесно прижавшее его к их общей постели из трав.

— Ущипни меня, — просит он.

— С удовольствием, — мурлычет Фили и…

— Эй! Это же слишком!

— Да, ты не спишь. Ущипнуть тебя за зад — всегда руки так и чесались.

— Теперь верю, что это не сон… Почти.

— Ущипнуть еще раз?

— Нет-нет, хватит!..

— Сладкий поцелуй. У тебя и правда вкус меда.

— Ха, сейчас и у тебя вкус меда. Но, может, я не распробовал? Поцелуй меня еще раз.

— Да, это мед… А ты гораздо смелее меня, Кили. Я бы… о, еще, еще! Я бы никогда не сказал тебе ни слова. Об этом. Прости.

— Я не сержусь.

— Правда?

— Правда… Я просто ошеломлен. И чувствую, что я всесилен! Я… я могу все! Я готов сразиться с драконом!

— Кили… Подожди ты с драконом, придурок… Воот. Осторожнее, а теперь еще один. И еще, да. И вот здесь!..

Кили не может сказать, что видит, как взрываются фейерверки Гэндальфа, или что у него искры летят из глаз, но его затапливает самое солнечное и жаркое тепло, наполняя до краев, и на коленях у Кили дрожит и стонет тот, кого он любит всю жизнь — и больше жизни, так что ему плевать на все сейчас. На все и на всех, кроме Фили.

— Если ты и теперь думаешь быть на шаг впереди, знай, отныне мы идем в ногу, — шепчет Кили невпопад, но очень уверенно. И делает вид, что вовсе не задыхается, и что перед глазами не поплыли вдруг разноцветные круги... В ответ он слышит тяжелый дрожащий вздох удовольствия и счастливо улыбается темноте, звездам и тоненькому небесному серпу: наконец-то Фили полностью и безраздельно — его. Наконец-то он догнал Фили.

У них впереди еще бесконечное лето и немного осени. Кто сказал, что этого мало.


End file.
